Wyjątkowy dzień
by always1507
Summary: Powrót na stare śmieci w wykonaniu Golden Trio. Inspirowane powieścią Rafała Kosika "Felix, Net i Nika oraz Nadprogramowe historie".


Hermiona wstała z łóżka i przeciągnęła się. Fala myśli zalała jej umysł. To DZISIAJ, pomyślała. Dziś jest TEN dzień.

Ubrała szlafrok i poszła do kuchni. Włożyła do tostera dwie grzanki i usiadła przy stole, pocierając skroń. Kiedy grzanki wyskoczyły z tostera, machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że znalazły się na talerzu, a on podfrunął do niej i stanął na stole. Sięgnęła po nóż i zaczęła smarować tosty dżemem.

Po śniadaniu ubrała się w swoją najbardziej elegancką sukienkę. Następnie podeszła do lustra i zaczęła delikatnie zdejmować wałki z włosów. Jak na porządną czarodziejkę przystało, nie przywiązywała zbytniej wagi do makijażu i fryzury, ale na ten wyjątkowy dzień postanowiła znów, pierwszy raz od dawna, zrobić sobie fryzurę, jaką Ron zwykł w latach szkolnych nazwać „szopą".

Gdy skończyła wyszła z domu i teleportowała się. Znajdowała się teraz pod domem Harry'ego. Oczywiście, mogła teleportować się do środka, ale kultura wymagała, aby jednak zapukała. Harry otworzył drzwi i gdy zobaczył przyjaciółkę, rzucił się jej w ramiona.

- Witaj, Hermiono.

- Witaj, Harry. Dziś jest TEN dzień, pamiętasz? – zapytała, patrząc na niego z powagą.

Harry również spoważniał.

- Tak, pamiętam. Jakże mógłbym zapomnieć?

Zaprosił ją do środka, a wtedy Hermiona odkryła, że Ron już u niego jest.

- Cześć.

Ron zarumienił się.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Hermiono.

- Wiem, Ronaldzie. Co u Luny? Czemu z tobą nie przyszła?

Ron uśmiechnął się blado.

- Wszystko dobrze. Znasz ją, ma wrodzoną intuicję. Wiedziała, że chcemy spędzić TEN dzień tylko we trójkę.

- A zatem Ginny też nie ma? – zapytała Hermiona, przenosząc wzrok na Harry'ego.

- Owszem. Wybrała się do Luny, by jej potowarzyszyć. Z tego, co wiem, mają też przyjść Parvati i Padma Patil.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już DZISIAJ… A zatem, kiedy idziemy?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Po południu. Ginny przygotowała obiad, bo wiedziała, że ja nic sam nie ugotuję… - podrapał się w głowę, a Ron i Hermiona zachichotali.

Rozmawiali aż do obiadu. Harry podszedł do półki i otworzył ją.

- Kremowe Piwo czy Ognista? – zapytał.

Hermiona spojrzała na Rona.

- Piwo kremowe.

Mina Rona wskazywała, że chciał wybrać tą druga opcję, ale przytaknął skwapliwie Hermionie.

Harry rozlał do trzech kufli złocisty płyn i podał dwa z nich przyjaciołom.

- Za Złotego Chłopca – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona, po czym wypili napój do dna.

Obiad był przepyszny. Hermionie przywodził na myśl obiady w Norze. Tak, pani Weasley była świetną kucharką. Jednak nie została teściową Hermiony. Dlaczego? Ron zakochał się w Lunie, a Hermiona postanowiła zostać starą panną.

Po obiedzie stanęli w salonie, chwycili się za ręce i teleportowali. Znajdowali się na cmentarzu w dolinie Godryka. Idąc pośród różnych nagrobków odnaleźli wreszcie te właściwe: grób Remusa i Nimfadory, Freda, Cedrika i w końcu Lily i Jamesa, oraz spoczywającego tuż obok nich Severusa Snape'a, który został wykonany na zlecenie Harry'ego. Oto, co było tam napisane:

_Tutaj spoczywa_

_Severus Snape_

_ur. 13 XI 1960_

_zm. 2 V 1998_

_Przez te wszystkie lata?_

_Zawsze._

A pod tym widniał rysunek białej łani.

Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę.

- Nie – powiedział Harry. – Ja powinienem to zrobić. Jestem mu to winien.

Wyjął swoją różdżkę i machnął nią delikatnie. Na nagrobku pojawił się wieniec i znicz.

- Harry – szepnęła Hermiona. – On jest szczęśliwy. Znów spotkał się z twoją matką.

- Wiem – powiedział cicho Harry. – Był takim dzielnym człowiekiem… Najdzielniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znałem. Niech spoczywa w pokoju.

Stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem po cichu opuścili cmentarz, by znów się teleportować. Znajdowali się teraz przed bramą Hogwartu.

- Jak my tu dawno nie byliśmy – wyszeptał Ron.

Przekroczyli bramę i zaczęli iść błoniami. Stanęli przed wielkim budynkiem i weszli do środka przez dziedziniec główny. Korytarze były puste, gdyż trwała lekcja. Stanęli przy damskiej toalecie na parterze.

- Pamiętacie? To tu uratowaliście mnie przed trollem – powiedziała Hermiona, a Harry i Ron uśmiechnęli się.

Szli dalej, weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Niezmiennie stały tam cztery stoły, a nad każdym z nich wisiało godło jednego z domów. Na drugim końcu Sali, w poprzek do pozostałych, stał jeszcze jeden stół, dla nauczycieli. Podeszli do niego.

- Tu siedział Hagrid – powiedział Harry, wskazując krzesło, które wyróżniało się tym, że było o wiele większe od pozostałych.

- A tu Flitwick – dodał Ron, dotykając najmniejszego krzesła przy stole.

- Tu Dumbledore – powiedziała Hermiona, wskazując złote krzesło po środku stołu.

- A tutaj McGonagall – powiedziała Ron, patrząc na miejsce po prawej stronie krzesła Dumbledore'a.

- A tu Snape – wyszeptał Harry, wskazując ostatnie krzesło po prawej stronie.

Zamilkli na chwilę, a potem wyszli. Wolnym krokiem opuścili zamek. Dotarli do chatki, w której niegdyś mieszkał Hagrid. Przeszli obok i weszli do Zakazanego Lasu.

Dotarli na małą polankę między drzewami. Harry podszedł do jednego z drzew i przejechał palcami po korze. Po chwili dostrzegł tablicę z drewna przybitą gwoździem do pnia.

_To tutaj Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył znów spotkał się oko w oko ze śmiercią i przeżył po raz drugi._

_Druga Bitwa o Hogwart_

_2 V 1998_

- To Hagrid – wyszeptał Harry, gdy Hermiona i Ron zbliżyli się do drzewa. – To on to zrobił.

- Od tego dnia minęło dokładnie sześćdziesiąt lat – wyszeptała Hermiona ze łzami w oczach, opierając głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego. – Merlinie, jacy my byliśmy młodzi…

Harry objął kobietę i ukradkiem starł łzę, która szukała drogi w sieci zmarszczek na jego policzku. Po chwili przyciągnął do siebie Rona, który zamknął oczy. Stali tak, trójka siedemdziesięciosiedmiolatków, wpatrując się w tablicę i wspominając to wszystko, co wydarzyło się bardzo dawno, ale w ich sercach i duszach pozostawiło tak trwały ślad, że nie zapomnieli tego do końca swojego życia.


End file.
